marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Vanessa Fisk (wife) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Fisk Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Fisk Industries CEO, philanthropist, criminal; formerly crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | Quotation = Idiot! I'm the one who kept order in this city! One month! In one month, you'll wish you had me back! | Speaker = Wilson Fisk | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) | HistoryText = Early Life Wilson Fisk was the CEO of Fisk Industries and also New York City biggest crime boss known under the moniker as "The Kingpin". Controlling the ins and outs of the criminal underworld, he hid in plain sight as a wealthy philanthropist. One day however one of Fisk criminal enforcers was captured by the newest hero of New York City known as Spider-Man. While Fisk managed to get the enforcer out of jail swiftly Wilson made it his duty to get rid of this young hero. At some point, Fisk held a science fair project which Peter Parker had won, the young boy begrudgingly accepted the trophy award but declined his money, he did accept a lifetime supply of backpacks. For 8 years, Kingpin and Spider-Man clashed numerous times, with Spider-Man's many attempts to expose the crime lord failing. Fisk also funded the construction of the laboratory that was to be used by Oscorp on a secret project, codenamed "Devil's Breath." Afraid that the results of such project could be disastrous to the city, Fisk did everything he could to hide any evidence of it's existence in his possession, even comparing it to pandora's box. Marvel's Spider-Man He was finally arrested on October 2018 by Spider-Man and Captain Yuri Watanabe, after his criminal acts have been publicly proven. He attempted to escape the city, sending all of his henchmen to delay the authorities, but was finally caught after battling Spider-Man. Fisk owned a massive collection of statues and relics from eastern cultures, wich were later auctioned at Rose Rosemann's auction house. Curiously, one of these statues was used by Fisk as a safe for storing the file about the Devil's Breath. | Marvel = | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Fisk has a cello named after his wife, "Vanessa." * Fisk is fond of the old eastern culture, owning a vast collection of statues, paintings and armors. * Supposedly Fisk made his fortune selling spices called Ichimi Togarashi, Spider-Man believes they're good but not that good. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leaders Category:Fisk Family